Quatre notes
by LaSilvana
Summary: Quatre notes, qui marquaient la fin de longues journées de travail. Une mélodie que la population du District onze n'entendra plus jamais, à moins que d'autres ne la fassent vivre...


Cet OS a été écrit pour la journée mondiale du travail du 1er mai, dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF (dont vous retrouverez le lien dans mes auteurs favoris). Pour plus de précisions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Disclaimer : la saga Hunger Games appartient intégralement à Suzanne Collins.

Spoiler : tomes 1 et 2.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, d'apparence, est un jour parfaitement ordinaire. Je me suis levé à l'aube, je me suis rendu aux vergers pour le travail, j'y ai passé la journée entière et ce soir, je suis épuisé.

Mais voilà que la nuit tombe et que le travail s'achève. Nous pouvons rentrer chez nous, mais un détail rend, tout d'un coup, cette journée différente des autres.

Pas un détail, en réalité. Une mélodie qui faisait pleinement partie de notre quotidien, qui marquait la fin de notre labeur. Une mélodie qui ne retentit pas ce soir, et je suis sûr que tous, autour de moi, l'ont remarqué.

Quatre notes. Chantées par la petite Rue, et reprises par les geais moqueurs.

La petite Rue, que j'ai toujours trouvée à la fois forte et touchante. La petite Rue, que je couvrais en détournant l'attention des Pacificateurs, lorsqu'il lui devenait urgent de voler quelques récoltes dans les champs pour nourrir ses frères et sœurs. La petite Rue, qui est partie pour les Hunger Games hier, et qui, soyons lucides, n'en reviendra probablement pas.

L'absence de ces quatre notes m'est soudain douloureuse. A plus de soixante-dix ans, on peut dire que j'ai fait mon temps dans cette vie. Je n'ai jamais fondé de famille, aussi les gamins du secteur sont-ils un peu devenus les miens. J'aime veiller sur eux, j'aime les encourager lorsque la saison des récoltes les arrache à leur école pour les faire trimer avec nous. J'aime les consoler, lorsque les châtiments publics auxquels ils sont forcés d'assister les choquent au-delà des mots, à tel point que leurs larmes ne semblent pas suffisantes pour exprimer la puissance de leur incompréhension.

Rue était l'une de ces enfants. Celle avec qui j'avais la plus forte relation. Elle était spéciale à mes yeux, aussi injuste que cela puisse paraître pour les autres. Elle disait que j'étais son grand-père de cœur.

Mais ni son grand-père de cœur, ni ses parents, ni aucun adulte n'a pu faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher une enfant de douze ans d'aller se faire massacrer. Avec la bénédiction du Capitole, il me semble important de le souligner.

D'ailleurs, qu'ils aient douze ans ou dix-huit, quelle différence cela fait-il ? Ce sont des mômes, tous autant qu'ils sont et quel que soit leur district. Il n'en est pas moins pour le grand et vaillant gaillard qu'est Tresh, par exemple. Car sous ses airs revêche et solitaire, il est aisé de percer sa carapace et d'y trouver un garçon certes amer, mais terriblement sensible. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais à plusieurs reprises nous avons travaillé côte à côte, dans un silence confortable.

Mais de tout ça, de toute cette injustice et ces morts programmées en spectacle, il ne faut rien dire. Travailler, toujours travailler. Il n'y a que ça qui vaille, que ça qui soit encouragé par les autorités.

OoOoO

Ce matin, comme chaque matin depuis tant d'années que je ne peux les compter, je me rends dans les vergers pour une nouvelle journée de dur labeur. Mais ce matin, comme aucun autre matin depuis un temps qui me paraît une éternité, un énorme nœud dans la gorge m'empêche de parler, de déglutir, de faire semblant d'aller bien.

Lorsqu'on vit dans le District onze, sans aucun espace de liberté depuis sa naissance, on apprend à encaisser et à se convaincre que ce n'est pas grave. Qu'au moins on est en vie, qu'on aime, qu'on se soutient souvent les uns les autres, même si on le fait en douce.

Mais ce matin, je ne peux soudain plus supporter tous ces mensonges. Rue, la petite Rue, n'est plus.

Bien sûr, je le savais. Comme chaque année, je sais que les mômes qui partent n'ont qu'une infime chance de revenir, et qu'il vaut mieux se projeter dans l'horreur d'une perte en espérant vainement que la douleur en sera ainsi atténuée. Alors, pour Rue, je m'étais efforcé de m'y préparer, mais la tristesse et le désespoir me submergent malgré tout. D'un coup, il me semble qu'il n'y a plus rien de bon à faire, que nous ne pourrons jamais lutter contre l'oppression que nous subissons en baissant la tête depuis si longtemps.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit d'être triste. Quel genre d'homme serais-je, si je me laissais aller au chagrin ? Seule sa famille a ce droit, ma douleur n'égalera jamais la leur. Et bientôt, ce sera au tour de celle de Tresh de pleurer un frère ou un fils, j'en suis convaincu. Quel destin terrible que le leur, et pourtant inéluctable. Que puis-je faire d'autre, dans ces circonstances, que d'honorer aujourd'hui l'enfant qu'était Rue ?

Alors je redresse les épaules et je me mets au travail, en me jurant de ne jamais oublier cette petite. Et pour être sûr de tenir ma promesse, je convoque en moi tous les souvenirs que j'ai de cette jolie jeune fille, combative et futée, qui aimait tant chanter pour échapper un tant soit peu à une réalité trop brutale.

Je me souviens de son sourire joyeux et reconnaissant, lorsque, haute comme moins de trois pommes, elle mourait clairement de faim et je lui avais montré dans quel coin trouver des baies comestibles en quantités industrielles. Je me souviens de ses larmes de compassion, le jour où ce pauvre Martin s'était fait fouetter à mort pour avoir tenter de piquer une paire de lunettes de nuit. Je me souviens de sa voix claire lorsqu'elle chantait avec les geais moqueurs, je me souviens de sa détermination à protéger pour toujours ses frères et sœurs.

Je me souviens, et dans ma tête tourne inlassablement quatre notes. Faites que je n'oublie jamais cette douce mélodie.

OoOoO

La gamine du District douze se tient là, face à nous, à côté de son camarade masculin. C'est la tournée de la victoire, et la simple vue de Katniss Everdeen me rappelle si douloureusement Rue... Katniss, qui avait fait alliance avec ma petite protégée. Katniss qui, sans le savoir, m'a consolé un peu, lorsque je me disais qu'au moins, avant de mourir, Rue avait eu quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle et la valoriser. Quelqu'un pour être une grande sœur, en somme, pour Rue qu'on avait toujours considéré comme une grande ici, et qui ne s'était jamais autorisée à flancher devant sa famille.

Les mots que prononce cette petite championne me touchent d'une façon que je n'aurais plus cru possible, vu mon grand âge. Son hommage à Tresh et à Rue résonne en moi avec force, je revois en moi les visages de ces deux enfants qui nous manquerons à jamais et j'en frissonne. Ajoutez à cela le geste de générosité pure du garçon envers les familles de nos tributs, et l'émotion est totale. Car tout ceci est porteur d'espoir, pour nous qui n'avons toujours dû que travailler, pour nous qui vivons dans un district où la notion de solidarité est considérée comme un danger, comme un frein à la productivité.

Le travail, toujours le travail. Et le reste ? N'y a-t-il rien d'autre à défendre ? Ne vallons-nous pas davantage qu'une main d'œuvre efficace ?

Et comme, en écoutant la petite Everdeen, me reviennent invariablement quatre notes (qui ont autant de signification pour moi que pour elle, j'en suis certain), je croise son regard et, dans le silence qui suit sa déclaration, je siffle cette mélodie que nous connaissons tous de sorte à ce que tout le monde m'entendent. Je dois le faire. Pour un tas de raisons aussi floues qu'urgentes, mais je dois le faire.

Puis la foule sent que c'est le moment ou jamais, de louer cette amitié sincère et cette entraide entre districts. Tous portent trois doigts de leur main gauche à leurs lèvres et reproduisent, avec une unité parfaite, ce geste si symbolique dans le district des vainqueurs, ce geste qui aura constitué le dernier au revoir de la petite Katniss à notre Rue.

Bien sûr, nous avions préparé cet acte. Bien sûr que nous ne pouvions ignorer la venue de Katniss Everdeen chez nous. Malgré notre nombre, nous savons nous organiser, dans le District onze. Ainsi, tout comme nous avions tout fait pour que parvienne à Rue un pain lors des jeux, nous tenions à ce geste collectif aujourd'hui. Puisse-t-il être significatif, puisse-t-il défendre mieux que tous les mots que nous possédons la volonté farouche d'un autre avenir pour nos enfants !

Mais avais-je conscience de ce que je représenterais pour les autorités, au moment de siffler ? Oui. Enfin non. Je ne sais pas...

Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que les quelques secondes qui suffisent aux Pacificateurs pour me traîner en haut des marches du palais de justice et me mettre à genoux sont les dernières de ma vie. Ce qu'il me passe par la tête en cet instant ? Aucune idée. Juste le vague sentiment que de toute façon, ma vie était derrière moi. Et qu'il aurait pu y avoir pire fin que de m'éteindre après avoir assisté à un geste d'union si fort.


End file.
